


Anomaly

by Contr4st



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Kind of a character study, Other, Short One Shot, idk i might continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contr4st/pseuds/Contr4st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spinning lips, hair like waxen caramel, hair like earth and soul like fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anomaly

**Author's Note:**

> So basically a lil' short thing I did....

He never found her boring. 

She was like one of the characters in his games, though not so quite the protagonist. Maybe someone like him, perhaps; someone who was in the shadows, who found it fine even when it wasn't themselves who held the spotlight. She was like the night; quiet, dark, ever-changing. 

He watched her, yeah, from glimpses in hallways to stares in classrooms, sometimes he caught her watching him too. And when their gazes met he would glance away while she looked on. She had nice eyes. Was all he thought, because he hadn't really known that much of her, other than that she liked books almost as much he had liked his video games, and that she had nice hair, and a pretty face and the nicest hands he ever saw; all long fingers with bones slightly showing whenever she flexed them. 

And more sooner than later, he found himself looking forward to the glimpses he caught of her in the hallways, the whispers of a hello she gave him when walking home on a raining day, and he marveled at the fact that she was able to get good grades for a class even when she wasn't paying attention. 

He wanted to know more, he thought. But that would mean interaction, and Kenma Kozume was anything but confrontational. 

 

~

"You've been onto that for quite a while, huh?" 

Kenma doesn't show any acknowledgement to Kuroo, eyes fixed to the screen of his PSP as the latter makes himself comfortable beside him. 

"It's the extreme level."

He states, as if to compensate for his week-long ignoring of everything. Kuroo's long legs take up most of the faux leather couch they shared, and he chuckles as if those were words he'd hear too often. 

(They probably were.)

"You never told me you were falling in love," Kuroo breaks out suddenly, and Kenma sighs. 

(Because Kuroo always seemed to know everything without knowing anything.)

"Why don't you go-" Kenma sends him a glare, and Kuroo almost bites off his tongue trying to stop the sentence from pouring out of his mouth. 

"I mean, just go talk to her, a'ight?" 

Kenma sighs again. 

(He's been doing a lot of sighing today.) 

~

 

Talking to her, turns out, to not actually be so bad. Her eyes shined like the surface of a gemstone, specks of white flickering off in facets. 

"So," her head turns ever-so-slightly towards him, glancing at him beneath her eyelashes, "are you gonna ask me out?" 

Kenma feels the blood rushing to his cheeks, and ducks his visage into the collar of his uniform. How could someone be so blunt? So crude? Her rough edges seemed to cut him like glass, splintering him free of all defenses against the wild in her. He could see the curve of her lips in his mind's eye and the freckles that were laid like constellations across her cheeks. 

(Kenma feels her in his bones.)

"Maybe," he stops for a while, surprised by his sudden-found boldness. The light seemed to dance on his skin and he can feel the pinpricks of red on his face. He wonders if she has seen this coming and wonders if he has been warned-

(spinning lips, hair like waxen caramel, eyes like earth and soul like fire.)

She shoots him a smile, all teeth and unstained lips. The apples of her cheeks reflecting the light in her eyes, and he tries to make a simile about the curves of her lips and the wrinkles in time but finds that he does not want time to skip when he looks at them. He can feel her looking at him, and can't help but to meet her gaze even though he knows he'll look away just as fast. 

"Yes."


End file.
